When Two Hearts Don't Equal Love
by XxRedLucarioxX
Summary: Princess Ruuko is a beautiful Princess and the only one who wants her is Prince Kohaku, the cousin of Princess Ruuko. But there is always another person to fall for her, but when they do fall for her, who will she choose to be with? Ratings will change.


XxRedLucarioxX- Hello readers. I just wanna say, this is a random story I came up with a year ago I believe? Well I just wanted to post it up because I told my friend I would and here's the first chapter. The rest of the story is in my phone because that's when it all started. I was bored one day and I wasn't at home so I decided to write a story so I put it on my phone. Now I just need to re-read it and add more detail in it.

This story may be different, but I just wanna say there will be different ratings for each chapter because soe will be okay and then other's will be M.

Write comments and reviews and thanks~

Disclaimer-All characters belong to me because I made up the story.

Rating: K+

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: The Beginning.<span>

It was a bright and lovely day for Princess Ruuko. The day her parents died, she was all alone, but she was taken in by her uncle and aunt, The King and Queen Fuyu. And of course she had her best friend, Prince Kohaku. His family treated her kindly and always helped her grow up through life. Whenever she would cry, she would always go to Prince Kohaku and cry out her feelings. That was years ago though… Princess Ruuko grew up beautifully. She was a dark chestnut haired, ocean blue eyed, independent beauty that all the people were jealous of.

She was in the backyard, talking to the flowers. As she grew older, she had a special bond with flowers and… Prince Kohaku.

"Prince Kohaku," she called out.

Prince Kohaku turned around and saw his beloved cousin.

"Ruuko I told you to call me Haku. There's no need for formalities," he said to her.

"But it is polite to do, my Prince,"

She knelt down and lightly touched a flower. Prince Kohaku saw his cousins with love in his eyes. Her figure was perfect; curves so perfect like the crescent moon, her eyes glittered like jewels, so wonderfully bright.

Princess Ruuko turned and looked at her cousin.

"What's wrong, Prince Kohaku?" She asked to dear cousin.

"… Nothing, Ruuko," he answered.

She smiled at him, "Surely you must be thinking about Princess Rurichi, Junio's neighboring Princess."

"Oh, no, Ruuko-"

"Princess Rurichi talks about you all the time Prince Kohaku. Maybe she is the girl for you to marry," Princess Ruuko said to him.

Prince Kohaku looked at her.

"I heard Uncle and Auntie. They were talking about a marriage between you and a Princess. I guess it is with you and Prince Rurichi. Yes?"

Prince Kohaku didn't say anything, knowing the fact was true.

"Be happy, my Prince. I know you will," she said with a smile to him.

"Prince Kohaku, your father wishes to speak with you," one of the servants announced.

"Yes, I will be there. Excuse me, Ruuko," he walked away to the room where the King and Queen, or in his case, his mother and father were. He was about to entered until he heard a small conversation between them.

"My King, our son's marriage will take place soon, how should we tell him?" Queen Fuyu asked.

"When he comes in. we will tell him. His marriage between Princess Rurichi will be the biggest marriage that happens in history. Nothing will ruin it," he answered to his Queen.

"But my King, what about Princess Ruuko?"

"What about her?"

"Princess Ruuko… her eyes, I can see much love for our son, Kohaku. She loves him dearly…"

"No, Ruuko cannot marry him. Ruuko is not the perfect candidate for our son. The next heir,"

"But why, my King? Ruuko is everything you imagined to be. She's not spoiled, greedy, nor is she mean spirited. What is wrong with her?" The Queen asked.

"I… cannot say yet. Forgive me for now, Fuyu,"

She stood quiet and Prince Kohaku entered the room. Princess Ruuko stood outside looking at the beautiful blue sky.

"Am… I really doing the right thing? Must I give up my feelings to Prince Kohaku? Yes, I have too, for the sake of Uncle and our land, I will forget Prince Kohaku. I will…" she said.

"So… you love Prince Kohaku, but you force yourself to forget him. You are brave, my Princess. But how long will you survive?" A knight questioned and left.

Princess Ruuko went inside the castle and went to her room. Prince Kohaku saw her and decided to go in too.

"_Ruuko, if what I heard from mother is right then... I want your answer as well," _Prince Kohaku thought.

He went in her room and saw her on the balcony. She sighed to herself.

"Oh… if only time could stop for a moment…" she said.

Prince Kohaku came up from behind and hugged her. She immediately broke free from the hug and his grasp.

"Prince Kohaku… you scared me. Is there something you need, my Prince?"

"Ruuko…"

"What?"

He hesitated for a moment. Instead, he ran to her and hugged her again, tighter, not letting her go.

"Do… you love me?"

She froze. She had waited this whole moment in her life to hear that question from him and she knew what she had to do…

She pushed him away.

"My Prince, I do not love you. Maybe when I was a child, but that was only a child's heart. I… only see you as a cousin, and nothing more. So I am sorry, my Prince," she explained.

"Is that so?" He asked.

She nodded. Then he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall and held her there. He looked into her luminous ocean blue eyes. And she saw it in his eyes… the eyes of lust. It was mesmerizing, but it was wrong…

Very, very… wrong indeed…


End file.
